


All I've Ever Wanted

by Writer_wannabe_alsoicantspell



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, First Love, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post BoO, Short One Shot, Stargazing, Swimming, Trials of Apollo: what's that?, a drop of angst, am i tagging this correctly, midnight date cuz why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_wannabe_alsoicantspell/pseuds/Writer_wannabe_alsoicantspell
Summary: Percy and Nico have been been dating for one-month now. And what better date then sneaking out in the middle of the night? Don't worry, it's something wholesome, Percy has some swimming at night and stargazing planned for this special day.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	All I've Ever Wanted

Nico’s heart was racing. Excitement filled his body. He let out childish giggles, the droplets rolling off him were tickling his sensitive skin. Percy’s eyebrows were scrunched up together, face somewhat tight with concentration.

“There we go!” his beautiful boyfriend exclaimed. He leaned down to pick up the shirts next to them and shook them, effectively getting most of the sand out. He tossed it to Nico, who had quickly put it back on. 

“You’re not drying yourself off?” Nico asked.

“Nah, son of Poseidon here. A little water doesn’t bother me.” Nico shrugged. After getting their shirts back on, Percy wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist, gently placing his chin on Nico’s shoulder. The ocean stretched in front of them, their footprints running along the shore. Nico sighed as he leaned against him. “But you’re all dry now.” Percy whispered into his ear. His breath tickled his neck, but Nico ignored it. 

“You mean I was. Briefly. Now look at you, hugging me while you’re all wet.” Nico scolded him but made no effort to get away. 

“So you’re telling me that I’m getting you all wet?” Percy asked, his sea-green eyes sparkling with amusement, a goofy grin plastered on his face. Nico nodded and gave him a what-did-I-just-say look before realizing what Percy had meant. He felt his ears heating up before quickly turning to face Percy and playfully smack him. Their relationship was still fairly new and they were getting used to innocent kisses with the occasional make out session. Nico knew he wasn’t ready to go farther than that (despite wanting to) and the thought made him feel a little nervous.

"Shut up.” Nico tried glaring at him but he couldn’t stop the smile from reaching his face, the feeling of joy that overwhelmed his body, the fact that he felt so awake, so alive despite it being in the middle of the night. He felt at ease, content, happy, everything he’s ever wanted was present in that moment. He was blushing furiously given the close proximity, leaving almost no space between them, but he could care less. Despite just having come out of the cold water, Percy’s arms engulfed Nico, efficiently warming him up. If time stopped right now, he’d be extremely delighted. 

“Mmh, now, I’m loving this moment and all but I had planned one last thing for our one month anniversary.” Percy said, gesturing to the basket behind him. 

“Oh yeah, you and your romantic shit,” Nico watched as Percy gracefully laid out a blanket in front of him. True be told, Nico was incredibly flattered. He never thought the son of Poseidon was into that sappy stuff, but then again, he had never stuck around to see what type of boyfriend he was while he was still with Annabeth. That thought made him feel strange. Annabeth and him were on good terms now, well they were never on bad terms, but with Nico hopelessly in love with her at-the-time boyfriend, it was hard for Nico to see Annabeth without feeling a throbbing pain in his chest. And even though Nico came after, the thought of Percy holding someone else with the same amount of love was unpleasant. He put the thought away. “How did you even manage to sneak us out at a time like this? I never saw the harpies?”

“Well,” Percy booped his nose, and motioned him to lay next to him. “That is for me to know and for you to wonder.” Percy stretched out one arm, allowing Nico to rest comfortably against his chest. Nico raised an eyebrow, expecting an answer. “Fine, well...” Percy sighed. Nico continued looking at him expectantly. “I managed to get a few favors from the Aphrodite cabin, they were actually the ones who made the harpies go away.” 

“The Aphrodite cabin? She isn’t my favorite goddess,” Neither are her children, Nico thought, bitterly remembering his encounter with Cupid two years ago. “so I didn’t expect this from her kids.” 

“Me either. To be completely honest, I don’t know what they did. But they were quite eager to help me out, saying that this day should be special and all that jazz. They’re quite fond of our relationship, which isn’t surprising, they are Aphrodite’s children but they were giggling and saying things about our love.” Nico’s face flushed. Unfortunately, Nico was painfully aware of how easy it was to notice when he blushed so he buried his face into Percy’s shirt. Percy mostly smelled like the sea, in fact they both did since they were swimming and playing happily in the water a few moments ago, but with a hint of the delicious blue cookies Sally would make. A smell that was uniquely Percy. He looked again, seeing a little pink dust Percy’s cheeks. 

A few minutes of silence passed. However, the atmosphere wasn’t awkward, it was more peaceful. They both decided to take the time to properly admire the stars above them. Nico was internally taking note of the constellations above. His eyes took in every detail, how the sky was a mixture of many shades of blues and purples, with millions of bright white lights sprinkled across the sky. And while the stars always look beautiful, what made the experience much better was the fact that Percy was there at his side. 

He knew he loved Percy. He’s been fascinated by him ever since he first saw him. He knew he liked him the day he asked Percy to take care of Bianca. And he knew he loved him the moment Percy submerged himself in the River Styx. 

But just as he knew he loved him with all his heart, he knew how much pain it would bring him. And he was right. Having to watch Percy look at Annabeth in a completely different way than he looked at him was painful. Gut-wrenching. Having to watch them rely on each other, having each other's backs no matter what. He never saw Percy more determined then in that moment where he let go out the edge, falling into the darkness with Annabeth at his side. It was absolute shit having to see them laugh, hug, kiss, simply be in love with each other. He knew he’d never have him the way she had, he knew that.

Which is why seeing Percy look at him with so much love in his eyes was shocking. Seeing him admit his feelings was like hearing someone speak a foreign language. Feeling Percy’s arms around him, the feel of his lips on his, his face lighting up when Nico is around, that was completely new. But he knows. He knows it's him who Percy loves. He listens to his heartbeat, feeling his chest rise up and down, Nico’s head resting calmly on his chest. And Nico loves Percy so much. So fucking much. This, this is all Nico wanted. He was happy, content, at ease. 

It was worth it, it was all worth it.

Feeling Percy’s warm lips on his forehead interrupted Nico’s thoughts. “Did you like it love?” Percy whispers. Nico blushed at the nickname. Curse you pale skin!

“I do,” Percy looked pleased with himself, grinning widely.

“I love you Nico,” Percy blurted out. Such simple words. And Nico doesn’t get tired of hearing them.

“I love you too,” Nico said it with such intensity. Can you transmit so much with such little words? He moves forward, and their lips meet for a sweet kiss. 

This is all he wanted. This is all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo everyone! Welp, that is my first fic, please tell me what you think! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
